


It Only Takes a Moment

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Emily Owens M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Emicah story. Originally intended to be a one shot but after the series finale last night [Holds in anger] I decided to make it a full length story. And you can completely forget the finale scene of Will and Emily. This starts after the kiss in 1x12. This is what I think should have happened to Emily and my Micah Mouse!





	1. Emily and True Love

Emily was just staring at him. She hadn’t expected him to kiss her. But then again she had wanted to do that for so long now.  
“I’m so sorry,” said Micah suddenly, “I shouldn’t have. It was just the moment…”  
“It’s okay,” Emily interrupted, “That was nice. I liked it.”  
“Me too. A lot,” laughed Micah.  
“Um, I was wondering, did you want to do something else?” asked Emily.  
“Did you want to come to my place? I have no other plans. We can watch a movie or something,” said Micah.  
“I’d like that,” Emily smiled.  
Micah’s House…  
“So what made you want to go into medicine?” asked Micah.  
“Really Micah? We’ve known each other for five months now and that’s what you ask?” chuckled Emily.  
“Yeah, I guess I’m just nervous that’s all,” he admitted.  
“Why?”   
Micah took a deep breath and said, “I know this may be awkward but I like you,” Emily stood there stunned, “I mean that’s why I broke up with Kelly. I’ve had a crush on you since you walked into Denver Memorial. But I know you’re into Will and…”  
“Actually I’m over Will. And I’m going to let you in on a secret. I never liked Will. Only in med school. I only pretended to like him since I couldn’t have you,” said Emily leaning in towards Micah.   
Micah quickly met Emily’s lips with burning passion. They stayed that way for a long time. Emily had never felt so alive. Why had she obsessed over Will in med school? She didn’t need him. All she needed was Micah. But Emily never lived spur of the moment. Despite what she wanted, Emily pulled back slowly.  
“I guess I should be going home soon,” she said.  
“Em, it’s getting late. You should stay here,” convinced Micah.  
“Then I’ll sleep on the couch I guess,” said Emily.  
“Emily, you and I both know what we want,” smirked Micah.   
“Yeah I know,” she laughed, “Just not my personality.”  
“We can just go with it,” said Micah, “Because…” he paused.  
“Because why?” asked Emily.  
“Because I love you.”  
Emily started kissing Micah again and followed him to his room, “I love you too Micah,” she whispered before she closed the door behind them for the night.


	2. Emily and Her New Boyfriend

Emily woke up early the next morning. She rolled over to find Micah still asleep next to her. Last night had been amazing. And she was hoping it would happen again soon. Micah began to stir, “Good morning.”  
“Morning Em,” Micah yawned, “How was your night?”  
“Incredible,” Emily smiled, “You?’  
“That pretty much sums it up,” laughed Micah.  
“Well I guess I better get going. I need to get some stuff at home before work,” said Emily.  
“Okay,” said Micah and kissed her, “By the way, we need to keep things professional at work. Dr. Bandari will never go for us being together.”  
“Okay,” Emily nodded in agreement.  
“So where were you all night?” asked Tyra as soon as Emily walked in the door.  
_“I can’t believe she’s still here,”_ thought Emily, “Out.”  
“Wow Sherlock. I couldn’t have figured that out. With who?” asked Tyra obviously trying to dig deeper.  
“With someone,” Emily responded casually.  
“Oh my God! You were with Micah weren’t you?” asked Tyra happily.  
“What! No! How did you know?!” asked Emily in denial even though it was the truth.  
“I saw the way you guys were yesterday. I might be a lesbian but it doesn’t mean I can’t know how straight people are when it comes to romantic feeling,” smirked Tyra.  
“Well yes I was with Micah last night,” admitted Emily, “And it was late so I just stayed there for the night.”  
“And…” Tyra urged. Emily didn’t say anything, “Yes. You finally got laid!”  
“Tyra!” Emily shouted.  
“What there’s no one else here,” said Tyra motioning around Emily’s apartment.  
“Okay. But you’re the only one that knows about this,” said Emily.  
“Well I think Micah knows,” laughed Tyra.  
“Well yes. The point is don’t say it to anyone else. Not Micah, not Will, not Cassandra, not AJ, not your Dad, and definitely not Dr. Bandari,” said Emily.  
“My lips are sealed,” said Tyra getting ready to leave, “But Em?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you going to continue to see him?” asked Tyra curiously.  
Emily nodded and smiled, “I think so.”  
“Dr. Kopelson, please present,” ordered Dr. Bandari.  
“Patient is Christine Buckman, stage I breast cancer, currently on chemotherapy, complaining of nausea and severe vomiting, pulse 99, BP 123/82, pulse ox 97,” informed Cassandra.  
“Dr. Collins, how do we proceed?”  
“Treat the nausea and make sure we keep her hydrated by putting her on I.V fluids,” he said.  
“Good. Dr. Barnes, Dr. Owens get on it,” instructed Dr. Bandari who left the room along with everyone else.  
“We’ll just have to hook you up to anti-nausea medication for right now,” said Micah as Emily hooked up the I.V.  
“Call me Christine please,” she said.  
“Okay then,” smiled Micah as he and Emily left the room.  
“By the way you two would make a cute couple,” she said randomly.  
Both Micah and Emily laughed. Was it obvious? “We’re not a couple. We’re just friends,” lied Emily.  
“Okay sure. But I have a teenage daughter not much younger than you. I know how she is,” called Christine.  
“Man was it that obvious?” laughed Micah in Emily’s office.  
“Well you were staring and smiling at me the whole time in there. I’m surprised everyone else didn’t notice,” said Emily.  
“I guess I have to be more careful,” said Micah, “But is that okay?”  
“Is what okay?” asked Emily.  
“Is it okay that we’re a couple?”  
“Um, like boyfriend and girlfriend?”  
“Em,” said Micah rolling his eyes.  
“Yes.”


	3. Emily and the Complication

“Patient is Claudia Holton, collapsed at home, BP 110/ 50, pulse 94, pulse ox 97, type 2 diabetic, complaining of nausea and loss of appetite,” presented Will.   
“Dr. Collins, Dr. Owens please get the blood work and the ultrasound done before the nephrologist gets here,” said Dr. Bandari, “Dr. Barnes I need to speak with you,” she motioned.  
_“Oh no. does Dr. Bandari know about us?”_ thought Emily.  
“Mrs. Holton, I’m Dr. Collins. All we need to do is draw some blood and perform an ultrasound right now,” he said.  
“Um excuse me, what type of doctor is a nephrologist?” asked a young girl. She looked about seventeen or eighteen.  
“Well, a nephrologist is a fancy word for kidney doctor,” said Emily. The girl’s look became distraught.  
“Emily, we don’t even know the results yet,” said Claudia.  
“Your name’s Emily?” asked Emily. The girl nodded, “So is mine.” The girl seemed to relax a little.  
“All done. We’ll have your test results back soon,” said Will.   
“Dr. Barnes, you realize your residency is almost up,” Micah nodded, “I was just contacted about a job offer for you,” said Dr. Bandari.   
“Really? Is it here at Denver Memorial?” asked Micah. Dr. Bandari shook her head.  
“Emily!” shouted Micah running towards her.  
Emily smiled at him, “Yeah.”  
“Um, can we talk in private? It’s important,” said Micah pulling Emily into his office.  
“What is it?” asked Emily worriedly.  
“Well you know how my residency is almost over,” Emily nodded, “And I’ve been offered a job…”  
“Micah that’s great!” said Emily.  
“In Baltimore,” finished Micah.   
“Oh which hospital?” asked Emily suddenly not as excited.  
“Johns Hopkins,” answered Micah.  
“Oh wow. That’s. Great,” said Emily with next to no enthusiasm.  
“You don’t sound excited,” said Micah.  
“It’s just…We were just getting together and now you’ll be in Maryland soon.”  
“Not necessarily. I still have time to decide,” said Micah.  
“Micah Barnes! It’s the greatest hospital in the world! I’m not letting you turn down this job!” said Emily defensively.  
Will walked in at that moment, “Emily we have Mrs. Holton’s test results back.”  
“Okay I’ll be right there,” she said, “I have to go. We’ll talk later tonight. Maybe a nice dinner somewhere?”  
Micah nodded, “I know a great steakhouse right down the street. How about there at seven?”  
“Okay Emily,” Emily agreed, “I love you.’  
“I love you too.”


	4. Emily and the Talk

“Mrs. Holton, the test shows that your left kidney has shut down and your right is functioning at 10%. You’re in complete kidney failure,” Emily informed her.   
“What?” said the daughter, Emily.  
“How did this happen?” asked the husband.   
“Your wife’s diabetes is certainly a factor but we don’t think that’s the only cause,” said Will, “Stress and ketones can be a factor as well.”  
“We just moved here from South Carolina. Could that have caused all the stress?” asked Claudia, “You’d think I’d be used to it by now. Twenty-two years of it.”  
“That could definitely be a cause for stress,” said Emily.  
“What now?” asked the husband.  
“Now we begin hemodialysis three times a week,” said Will.  
“And as soon as Mrs. Holton is stronger, transplant is certainly an option,” said Emily.  
“Can’t her kidneys get better on their own?” asked the other Emily.  
“I’m afraid not. The damage is irreversible,” said Emily.  
“Can we be tested for a donor?” asked the husband.  
“Of course Mr. Holton,” said Will.  
“General Holton,” he said.  
“General Holton,” Will corrected himself, “We’ll run it by the staff doctor.”  
“And test me too,” said Emily.  
“Em, you’re not doing this,” said Claudia.  
“Mom I’m not going to sit here and watch your life get taken away from you and not do something about it. It’s only a blood test anyway. And I don’t need your permission.”  
“Um how old are you?” asked Emily.  
“Eighteen,” she responded.  
Emily nodded towards Emily’s parents, “Legally the decision is hers.”   
“I know, I’m a lawyer,” huffed Claudia, “Fine do the test. Just be careful with my baby girl.”  
“Of course,” said Will.  
Later that night…  
“Rough day?” asked Micah as they arrived at the steakhouse.  
“Well, Will and I took a patient’s life away by having to put her on dialysis,” said Emily.  
“Question answered,” laughed Micah as he and Emily took their seats.  
“Well the whole purpose of tonight’s discussion wasn’t that,” said Emily softly.  
“I know,” he replied.  
“Micah, you can’t turn down that job. You’ll be working with world renowned doctors. I don’t want you to stay here and regret it,” reasoned Emily.  
“But what if I want to stay,” said Micah, “I mean everyone I love and care for is here. The Broncos, AJ, my colleagues, my Mom, my sister, you,” he listed.  
“Yeah I forgot about your Mom,” said Emily, “I’m just trying not to be selfish, but nothing would make me happier than if you stayed here in Denver.”   
“I still have six months to decide. And Baltimore would be great. But there would be nothing to keep me there. Nothing special anyways,” said Micah taking Emily’s hand, “Besides I can’t leave my Mom. Not until something happens. One way or another.”  
“Don’t think about that Micah. Your Mom’s going to be fine,” said Emily, “But I understand your reasoning.”   
“Hey you and her are the two most important girls in my life,” smiled Micah, “But when this whole cancer thing is over, I have a suggestion about Maryland.”  
“What?” asked Emily.


	5. Emily and the Shock

“Go with you?” asked Emily when she gained the ability to speak.  
“That’s what I said,” Micah chuckled.  
“But. How?” she asked.  
“Well you internship ends when my residency does. So apply for a residency at Hopkins,” explained Micah.  
“Okay, you’ve thought this out,” chuckled Emily.  
“All day I’ve been thinking about it,” he said.  
“But is that possible?” asked Emily.  
“Of course. In fact, they said they’d take you if you wanted it,” said Micah.  
“When do I have to decide?” asked Emily.  
“Within six months.”  
“I’ll definitely consider it baby,” she answered.   
“He wants you to go with him?” asked Tyra the next day.  
“Yeah he does,” said Emily putting on her lab coat.  
“Are you going to go?”  
“I don’t know yet,” Emily sighed, “Doesn’t your supervisor have to approve?”   
“Not necessarily,” said Tyra, “But before you ask, yes it would look obvious that you’re going to be with Micah.”  
“Great,” said Emily sarcastically.   
“And don’t think I’m the only one who knows about you two,” smirked Tyra.  
“What? How many other people do?” asked Emily in denial.  
“Will, Cassandra, me, AJ, even Dr. Bandari knows somehow,” Tyra said counting as she went.   
“Unbelievable. It’s like a small town. I’m surprised Dr. Bandari hasn’t said anything to me.”  
“It’s not against the rules, she can’t.”  
“Oh. Good,” said Emily.  
“Dr. Barnes you wanted to see me,” said Dr. Bandari.  
“Yeah, Gina…”  
“Gina, that’s just a sign you want something,” she said.  
“Fine Dr. Bandari. I just wanted to thank you for helping me with the job. And trying to arrange Emily,” said Micah.  
“I can scold it but I can’t fire you,” she said, “Besides everything going on with me and Evan… Just be careful Dr. Barnes.”  
“Of course,” he said as his pager beeped, “I have to go.”   
“What’s wrong?” asked Micah.  
“Mrs. Buckman’s heart just stopped when we were checking her vitals,” said the nurse.  
“Starting compressions,” said Micah as the nurse got the paddles ready, “Everybody off. Clear!” A couple minutes later there was still no pulse.  
“Hey,” said Emily when she found Micah in the lounge.  
“Hi,” he responded softly.  
“I’m sorry about Christine,” Emily said.  
“Yeah, her heart had a reaction to the chemo,” said Micah, “This is why I can’t go to Baltimore. What if the same thing happens to my Mom?”  
“She’s a strong woman Micah. She’ll be fine,” said Emily thinking optimistically, “But if that happens, we’re in this together.”  
“You promise?” asked Micah.  
Emily kissed him softly, “I promise.”


	6. Emily and the Unknown Surprise

“Hey Mom,” said Micah walking into Joyce Barnes’s hospital room.  
“Hey little Micah Mouse,” she said.  
“Mom, what have I told you about calling me that around here?” he whined.  
“I told you I don’t care whether you’re a big shot doctor, you still are my little Micah Mouse,” she chuckled.  
“Fine,” Micah surrendered knowing he was fighting a losing battle, “I have to talk to you about something.”  
“Go ahead,” she urged.  
“Say there was this girl I liked. And we had known each other for around seven months but had only been together for two months. How do you know when someone is ‘the one?’ And if they are, how long do you wait before you, um, ask them if they want to be with you?” rambled Micah.  
“Well it would all depend on who you were asking or who you wanted to be with. But in the case of you and Emily, I’d say to follow your heart and do what you think is best,” said Joyce.  
“Mom, did I say this was about Emily?” asked Micah in denial.  
“Honey, I’m your mother and a mother just knows these things. Plus I saw you two kissing earlier this week,” said Joyce.   
“Oh,” said Micah as his face faltered, “Well I haven’t asked her yet.”  
Joyce kissed him on the cheek and said, “Do what you think is best baby boy.”  
“General Holton, Ms. Holton, we have the test results back from the blood typing. Unfortunately, neither one of you are candidates to be kidney donors,” said Dr. Bandari.  
“Why we’re all the same blood type aren’t we?” asked Emily.   
“Yes but in your father’s case, his kidneys are scarred. Could anything have caused that?” she asked.  
“I was in a jump accident awhile back. I figured I might have damaged one but I wasn’t sure,” he said.  
“What about me?” asked Emily.  
“Because your mother developed diabetes later on in life, there is a chance you could develop it as well,” stated Dr. Bandari, “If that happens then you’ll need both of you kidneys.”   
“But I’m healthy now and it’s my life and my body!” shouted Emily.  
“Honey, we have to listen to what the doctor says,” said General Holton.  
“I’m sorry Ms. Holton. I promise you your mother will be placed on a waiting list for a kidney. Until then dialysis is our best option…”  
“You mean her only option! I’ve been reading about how awful dialysis is. And it can take years for a kidney to become available. So until then Mom’s life sucks!” said Emily.  
“Isn’t there anything else we can do?” asked General Holton.  
“Well there is one other option,” admitted Dr. Bandari.  
Emily walked down the hall to go to the intern locker room when she saw a familiar face sitting outside Dr. Bandari’s office, “Hey Emily.”  
She looked up at her and smiled, “Hard for you to forget my name isn’t it?”  
“Kind of,” she chuckled, “Are you okay?”  
“Not really. I’ve been reading about how awful dialysis is.”  
“Well did you get your results back?” asked Emily.  
“Yeah. But Dad was in a jump accident so he can’t donate. And since Mom developed diabetes, there’s a chance I could so I can’t donate either,” she said.  
“I know it seems unfair but they’re just being cautious,” said Emily.  
“There is some hope though. My Mom’s friend is getting tested as well. She’s in perfect health and hopefully she’s a match.”  
“Dr. Owens?” asked a tall, tan, dark haired woman.  
“Yes that’s me,” said Emily.  
“I’m Denise Woodsen, I’m here to have my blood typed,” she answered.  
“You go to the doctor in that office Mrs. Woodsen,” said Emily.  
“And thanks for doing this for Mom,” said the other Emily.  
“Anything for her sweetie,” she said embracing her as Emily slowly walked away.   
“Hey Em,” said Micah as Emily slowly walked into his house later that night.  
“Hey baby,” she said planting a kiss to his lips, “How was your day?”  
“Pretty good. Got to spend some time with Mom,” he said.  
“Well that’s good,” said Emily, “How is she?”  
“She seems to be doing pretty well. And of course like all mothers, she’s in my head and got me thinking,” he said.  
“About what?” asked Emily.  
“About life. About us. About everything,” he responded, “Emily Owens.”  
“Yes?”   
“I have an important question to ask you.”


	7. Emily and the Proposal

_“What does he want to ask me?”_ thought Emily, “What is it babe?”  
“Well everything that’s happened lately with my mom, Mrs. Buckman, Mrs. Holton, and other patients made me realize life is short and precious. And that it can change in an instant. So when you have a dream chase after it,” Micah proclaimed.  
“Micah…”  
“Well I can’t spend another day without you,” he said pulling something from between the couch cushions. He stood Emily up, “Emily Victoria Owens.”  
Tears started to run down Emily’s face. Tears of joy.  
Micah got down on one knee and opened the box in his hand, “Will you marry me?”  
Emily was speechless. She knew what she wanted to say but somehow couldn’t bring herself to say it. It seemed like days but it was only seconds before she composed herself enough to respond.  
“Yes.”   
“Emily!” shouted Tyra the next day.  
“Yeah?” she asked.  
“Dr. Bandari wants you to meet her in her office. With the Woodsens about Mrs. Holton’s transplant,” said Tyra who looked down not failing to notice the ring on Emily’s finger, “Whoa! When did that happen?”   
“What?” asked Emily. Tyra nodded towards her hand, “Yesterday evening!” Emily said excitedly.  
“Oh my gosh congratulations! To you and Micah!” shouted Tyra happily.   
“Who said it was Micah who proposed?” joked Emily.  
“Em,” smirked Tyra knowingly.  
“You wanted to see me?” asked Emily walking into Dr. Bandari’s office.  
“Yes,” she said her eyes drifting towards the ring but she didn’t say anything, “Dr. Owens I believe you met Mrs. Woodsen already. Her husband, Lieutenant Colonel Frank Woodsen.”   
“Pleasure Colonel Woodsen,” said Emily shaking his hand.  
“Mrs. Woodsen, you are a kidney match for Mrs. Holton. You’re in perfect health so you are eligible to donate,” explained Dr. Bandari, “As soon as we get your physical you’ll be admitted and scheduled for surgery.”   
“And the risks?” asked Frank.  
“Well there are always risks undergoing anesthesia. There’s the risk of infection, blood clots, poor renal function. But ultimately you should know we’ve had great success with this surgery,” said Emily.  
“You’re not doing it!” said Frank as he stormed out of the room.  
“Hey Mom, I did it!” said Micah entering the room.  
“Did what?” she asked.  
“Thought about what you said. About following your heart. Well Emily and I got engaged last night,” he beamed.  
“Oh congratulations,” Joyce said with tears in her eyes, “My Micah Mouse is getting married!”  
“Yes I am,” he said as Emily walked into the room.  
“Congrats honey. My future daughter-in-law,” said Joyce hugging her.  
“Thanks,” said Emily, “I take it you told her?” she asked Micah.  
“Just now actually,” he said, “But I think she approves.”   
“Dr. Owens,” said Dr. Bandari, “Can we talk in private please?”  
“Um sure,” said Emily following her into her office, “I hope I’m not in trouble,” she thought.  
“Congratulations on the engagement,” Dr. Bandari said.  
“What? How did you know?” asked Emily caught off guard. Dr. Bandari nodded towards her hand, “Oh thank you.”  
“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty but with Micah’s mother being sick, I didn’t want to put the stress on him. Evan and I are getting a divorce. And I guess I just want someone else to know,” she said. It looked as if she had tears in her eyes.  
“Oh I’m so sorry Dr. Bandari,” said Emily sympathetically, “Um, if you want to talk, I’m here.”   
Emily stepped out of the office only to hear shouting.  
“YOU ARE NOT MARRYING MY BROTHER!”  
Emily turned around to find someone storming towards her, “Liz?”


	8. Emily and the Confrontation

“Yeah it’s me,” said Liz, “And you’re not marrying my brother!”  
“Um excuse me but I don’t think it’s your choice,” said Emily, “And how did you find out?”  
“Certainly not from you or Micah,” shouted Liz, “Mom told me.”  
“And you’re so against us getting married because?” asked Emily still confused as she crossed her arms.   
“Well I’ll just put my cards out on the table. I don’t like you. and I don’t want you to become a Barnes,” said Liz bluntly.  
_“What a bitch. She’s worse than Cassandra,”_ thought Emily, “Well I appreciate your honesty but I’m sorry. You’re not going to stop me from marrying Micah.”  
“Watch me,” said Liz and walked away.  
“Hey Em,” said Will running towards her.  
“Oh hi Will,” she answered, “What do you need?”  
“I don’t think Mrs. Woodsen is going to be able to be a kidney donor for Mrs. Holton. Her husband is pretty adamant about her not doing it,” said Will.  
“So you want me to talk to him?” she asked.  
“Not necessarily. Just wanted to give you a heads up,” he said, “And congrats on the engagement by the way.”  
“Colonel Woodsen?” asked Emily when she found him.  
He looked up, “Dr. Owens? What do you need?”  
“I just wanted to talk to you about your wife’s surgery…”  
“She isn’t doing it.”  
“I don’t think it’s your choice Colonel…”  
“I’m not losing her! Not like Jeremy!” he shouted.   
Taken aback, Emily took a deep breath and nodded.  
“I’m sorry doctor. I didn’t mean to scream at you like that. It’s just… getting close to the one year anniversary of our son Jeremy’s death.”   
“I’m so sorry sir. I didn’t know about this,” sympathized Emily.  
“It’s okay. It’s just that…if I hadn’t been in the Humvee and I had been on the battlefield with him, I could have saved him,” said Frank.  
“He was military like you?” asked Emily.  
“Yeah a specialist. He was killed in Afghanistan last March,” he responded.   
“But don’t you think your son would want you guys to be happy? And wouldn’t he want his Mom to help others, like you wanted to help him?”  
Frank thought about it for a few moments.   
Frank walked outside where Denise was having some coffee, “Hey Dee?"  
“Yes?”  
“Let’s get inside so the doctors can do your physical and schedule your surgery.”  
“Emily,” said Micah later that night in the locker room, “Guess what? It looks like we’ll be helping Dr. Bandari perform a kidney transplant in a couple days.”  
“What? I thought Colonel Woodsen was against it?” she asked surprisingly.  
“Looks like he changed his mind,” said Micah, “I told them they can let the Holtons know tomorrow.”  
“Speaking of being against something, your sister is against us getting married,” said Emily.  
“Yeah I know. She chewed me out for it already,” laughed Micah, “Don’t let her scare you. I think she’s just jealous.”   
“Yeah, kind of figured,” Emily said, “That and she hates me.”  
“Who can possibly hate you?” asked Micah,” You’re smart, confident, caring, pretty…”  
“And you’re a pretty good liar,” Emily chuckled.   
“I’m not lying. I’m telling the truth,” he said, “And that’s only some of the many reasons why I love you. And why my psycho sister won’t stop me from marrying the love of my life.”  
“Same with me baby. Same with me.”


	9. Emily and the Decision

“Mrs. Holton, are you ready?” asked Will the morning of her transplant.  
“A little nervous,” she chuckled restlessly.   
“Well that’s normal. In fact, if you weren’t nervous, we would be,” admitted Emily, “It’s time to go.”  
“We love you,” said General Holton and Emily kissing her goodbye.  
“Don’t worry everything will be okay,” said Claudia.  
“Okay, Mrs. Woodsen is in recovery and we have our new kidney,” stated Dr. Bandari placing it and suturing it “New kidney is in. Let’s close up.”  
“Looks good,” said Emily and Dr. Bandari nodded. Suddenly an alarm sounded.  
“Her BP is falling and she’s flat line,” shouted Will.  
“Dr. Owens start compressions! Paddles!” ordered Dr. Bandari, “Amp of epi is in! Everybody off! Clear!”  
“Come on Claudia,” whispered Emily as a steady beep started.  
“We got a pulse,” said Will happily.  
“Thank God,” Dr. Bandari sighed.   
Emily found General Holton and his daughter in the waiting room. They stood when they saw her, “Your wife’s surgery went well. The new kidney is functioning. She’ll be off dialysis tonight. But we did have a complication.”  
“What?” asked General Holton.  
“Her heart stopped briefly. It could have been a drop in blood pressure as blood rushes to the new kidney. It could’ve been a reaction to the anesthesia. We just don’t know,” said Emily.  
“Can we see her?”  
Emily nodded, “Follow me.”   
General Holton and Emily walked into Claudia’s hospital room. They couldn’t help but listen to the steady and thankfully strong heartbeat. Claudia stirred a few moments later.  
“Hey how are you feeling?” asked General Holton.   
“Like I got run over by a truck. Do I have a new kidney?” she asked.   
“You do,” he affirmed.  
“See nothing to worry about. Everything is okay,” she said only to receive worried looks, “Michael?”   
“We almost lost you,” he said and took her right hand and Emily took her left.  
“I’m guessing I’ll get to meet the donor family soon?” asked Claudia.  
“Mom we already know them,” said Emily, “It’s Mrs. Woodsen. She gave you your life back.”   
Emily heard a knock at her door. She went to see who was outside and happily answered it, “Hey my little Micah Mouse!”  
“I thought only Mom could use that name,” sighed Micah more to himself than to her.  
“Nope! I’m your fiancée so I can use it now too,” Emily chuckled.  
“Yeah about that. I decided to take the job in Baltimore,” said Micah slowly waiting for her reaction.  
“Then I’m going to do my residency there,” said Emily, “We’re in this together. Whatever life throws at us.” Just then Micah’s phone beeped.  
“Huh, a text from Dr. Bandari,” he observed. He read the message and much to Emily’s surprise, pounded the coffee table and started to cry uncontrollably.   
“Micah honey what’s wrong?” asked Emily in concern at his grief.  
“She’s gone,” he sobbed.  
“Who’s gone?” she asked.  
“Mom! She’s gone! Mom’s gone!”


	10. Emily and the Hard Time

_“What?”_ thought Emily, _“Joyce Barnes is dead? She was fine just yesterday.”_  
“I can’t believe it! I knew this would happen!” shouted Micah.  
“Micah, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” she said wrapping her arms around him.  
“This just can’t be happening. She won’t see us get married, won’t see our babies. I can’t believe she’s gone,” sobbed Micah hugging Emily back.  
“We’ll get through this Micah. I promise,” said Emily starting to cry herself.   
“Mrs. Woodsen, you ready to go home?” asked Cassandra the next day.  
“I think we’re both ready,” said Frank.  
“But before we go, can we stop by Claudia’s room?” asked Denise.  
Cassandra nodded, “Sure.”   
Denise walked into Claudia’s hospital room, “Hey Claudia?”  
She looked up and smiled, “Hey Denise.”  
“I just wanted to say goodbye before I go home,” she said, “And to see how you’re doing.”  
“Doing well,” Claudia said, “And thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For giving me your kidney. Without a second thought,” said Claudia tearing up, “How can I ever repay you?”  
“You don’t have to. You’re my best friend and I have no regrets. I’d do it again if I could,” said Denise tearing up herself.  
“No gift you give me will be better. Thank you so much,” said Claudia hugging Denise, “Thank you for giving me my life back.”  
“You’re welcome,” said Denise embracing her back.   
Joyce’s Funeral…  
“You okay baby?” asked Emily.  
“No. But I guess I have to be,” Micah answered sadly. After the opening prayers were said, Micah gave his eulogy, “Mom was the best one a kid could ever have. I know everyone says that, but she really was. She was full of life and spirit and was always optimistic. She was a fighter. She fought against pancreatic cancer until the very end. She never gave up on anything or anyone. She persisted I chase after my dreams and those I love. I love you Mom. We’ll all miss you. Rest easy.”  
“At this time, Dr. Emily Owens would like to speak.”  
Emily stepped forward and started to speak, “I didn’t know Joyce Barnes very long, but when I did know her, she was incredible. Like Micah said, she was optimistic and compassionate and full of life. She would always brighten my day when I was down. And she brought the love of my life into the world. She will always be special to me and she’ll live in all of our hearts. We love you Joyce.”  
The ground over Joyce’s coffin was still soft. Only Micah and Emily remained at the cemetery; Will, Cassandra, AJ, Tyra, the chief, and Dr. Bandari had left them alone.  
“I love you Mom,” said Micah placing flowers in front of the tombstone, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of Emily.”  
Emily crouched down next to Micah and took his hand and kissed it, “At least she’s out of pain.”  
“I know,” he said as thick, salty tears flowed down his cheeks, “How will we get through this?”  
“Together. I’m here for you sweetheart,” said Emily, “I’ll never leave you.”


	11. Emily and the Explanation

It had been a week since the funeral. Micah was still upset, of course, but moving on albeit slowly. He would still have an occasional nightmare but, as she promised, Emily was right by his side. They had still been planning the wedding and the move. The wedding would be their last hoorah in Denver before leaving for Baltimore.  
“Dr. Owens?” Emily turned around to find Liz, “Can we talk please?”  
“First off, I want to apologize for my behavior. I guess I was just jealous,” said Liz, “I want a relationship like you and my brother have. And I was afraid you would somehow become Mom’s favorite. But now she’s gone so it doesn’t matter.”  
It suddenly struck Emily like a ton of bricks, “How are you doing?”  
Liz started to release the tears welling up, “I just miss her so much. I still can’t believe she’s gone.”  
Emily’s heart broke for Liz. It was hard for her and Micah. Now that she thought about it, Emily hadn’t seen her at the funeral, “Can I take you somewhere?”  
Liz and Emily stood in front of Joyce’s grave, “Micah finds it comforting to reflect here.”   
Liz stoked it gently, “I’m so sorry for how I treated you Emily. It was just…” Liz trailed off.  
“I know,” Emily said, “I know.” She embraced Liz as they both started to cry.  
“I love you Mommy,” said Liz sadly.   
The next day at Denver Memorial, everything was running smoothly. Claudia Holton was going home for a full healthy life ahead of her, Micah was getting better, and the girls were eagerly planning Emily’s bachelorette party, which Emily wasn’t thrilled about, but it was tradition.  
“Dr. Owens,” said someone from behind. Emily knew it was Dr. Bandari’s husband.   
“Mr. Hammond, what do you need?” she asked. He seemed mad, livid really.  
“Please direct me to Gina’s office! I need to discuss that night with her!”


	12. Emily and the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter focuses a little less on Emicah and a little more on Dr. Bandari and her husband. I know a world renowned surgeon probably wouldn't act this way, but even Gina Bandari has to have feelings too. I hated how they portrayed her as a stone cold woman with no heart. Maybe that's what they needed her to be like should the series have continued but this is my take of the story line with Evan and Gina.

“Excuse me, can we talk?”  
Dr. Bandari looked up to find her husband standing in front of her, “Evan?”  
“How long has it been going on?”  
“What?” asked Dr. Bandari.  
“I know what you did Gina!” Evan said, “Now how long?”  
“It was only once,” she replied, “And it was a mistake. The only reason I slept with AJ is we both had a few too many.”  
“So that gives you an excuse to do it with someone who isn’t me?” Evan asked furiously.  
“No! Not at all!” Dr. Bandari shouted, “Evan, I love you!”  
“Yeah you’ve been acting like it!” Evan shouted, “Working all the time. Coming home at three in the morning. Working on the weekends. Face it, Denver Memorial is your home now Gina. And you wonder why I want a divorce.”   
“Evan, I promise I’ll change…”  
“You’ve been promising that for years now. That blond intern of yours is more committed to her relationship than you are to yours,” he said.  
“Evan that’s not true…”  
“You don’t even wear a wedding ring Gina,” he stated, “Face it. It’s over. I’m filing the divorce paper as soon as I can.”  
“Evan…”  
“Goodbye Gina,” he said and left.   
Emily was on her way to check on one of her patients when she heard crying coming from Dr. Bandari’s office, _“It can’t be Dr. Bandari. She never shows emotion,”_ Emily thought. Emily slowly walked in and sure enough, Dr. Bandari had tears running down her cheeks, “Dr. Bandari, are you alright?”   
Dr. Bandari glanced up and said, “Shouldn’t you be working Dr. Owens?”   
“Um yes. I was on my way to check on my patient when I heard someone… when I got a little distracted,” she answered.  
“I don’t want to talk right now. I just want to be left alone,” said Dr. Bandari.  
Emily nodded and slowly made her way to her patient’s room.  
“So you ready for tonight?” asked Tyra when she saw Emily in the intern locker room.  
“Not really. I’m not much of a party person,” chuckled Emily.  
“Well too bad. It’s tradition. Same with Micah,” said Tyra.   
“Hey Pits,” said Cassandra walking into the locker room.  
“Lord, give me strength,” Emily whispered under her breath and Tyra smirked.   
“Do you have any idea what’s wrong with Dr. Bandari?” asked Cassandra.  
“I don’t. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell anyone. Why?” asked Emily.   
“She wants to come tonight,” said Cassandra bluntly.  
“WHAT?” asked Emily and Tyra at the same time.  
“Yeah,” Cassandra answered, “Unusual for her so something’s up.”  
“No way can we do bachelorette party stuff with our boss there,” said Tyra.  
“You can’t exactly tell your boss no either, so I guess we have no choice,” admitted Emily.   
Bar…  
“I’d like to propose a toast!” said Tyra tapping her glass to get everyone’s attention.  
“Could you be any louder?” asked Emily.   
“Of all of the interns, I think everyone, including Emily, will admit everyone thought Emily would get married last. But here we are, a month away from the wedding. So here’s to Emily and a happy marriage.”  
“To Emily and a happy marriage,” everyone chorused and took a drink. The girls, even Emily and Dr. Bandari, continued to party throughout the night. When the party was over, everyone went home. Except Dr. Bandari who could barely function.  
“Dr. Bandari, do you need me to drive you home?” asked Emily who had only had one drink the whole night.  
“No, I’ll be fine,” she said dropping her keys. Thankfully Emily beat her to them.  
“Um, I mean this in the nicest way. I think it’s best if I drive you home,” said Emily.  
“We can’t go home!” she shouted.  
“Then where do you want me to take you?”  
“Your apartment. Can I stay the night?”  
A little shocked, Emily nodded, since she wasn’t going to disagree with her boss, her tipsy boss at that, “Okay. Whatever you want.”


	13. Emily and the Secret

The next morning, Emily woke up expecting to find Tyra on her couch and instead found Dr. Bandari. Suddenly, Emily remembered the night before. Just then Dr. Bandari started to stir, “Good morning.”  
“Good morning Dr. Owens. Wait where am I?” asked a confused Dr. Bandari.  
“My apartment. You asked to come here after my bachelorette party last night,” answered Emily trying to clear Dr. Bandari’s memory.  
“Oh right,” she said a look of sadness overtaking her face, “Um, I guess I should somehow get my car…”  
“I can take you back. I’m on my way to Micah’s and it’s not out of the way,” said Emily.  
“Thank you,” smiled Dr. Bandari.  
“No trouble at all,” said Emily.  
Emily pulled up in front of the bar and Dr. Bandari stepped out of the car. She headed towards her own car before turning back,” Dr. Owens?” Emily looked up at her, “Thank you for helping me. But neither you nor I will speak of this night to anyone. Understand?”   
“Yes doctor,” Emily nodded in affirmation, “But if you need me I’m here.”   
“Hey Em,” said Micah when he opened the door to let his fiancée in and wrapped his arms around her.   
“Hey Micah,” she said embracing him back.  
“You’re late,” he reprimanded softly.  
“I know. I had to…run an errand,” Emily said. And it wasn’t a complete lie. It was an errand, “How was last night?”  
“Will, AJ, and Kyle had way too much fun,” Micah laughed, “You?”  
“It was. Eventful,” Emily finally settled on. She couldn’t tell anyone about Dr. Bandari, not even her own fiancée.  
“Is everything okay Em?” asked Micah concerned.  
Emily heaved a sigh, “A lot of stress that’s all,” she said, “With the wedding and the move and all.”   
“Well soon, all of that will be lifted off your shoulders. And mine,” Micah chuckled.  
“I can’t wait,” Emily smiled.


	14. Emily and the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I've made Will an important part of the wedding but I tried to make it a symbol of him letting go of Emily.

One month later…  
Emily looked at herself in the mirror one final time. Her thickly curled blond hair framed her face. Her simple yet elegant gown reached the floor with a small train. Her makeup was perfectly done and she was ready to go. She still couldn’t believe she was getting married today. The only problem was that there was no one to walk her down the aisle.   
“It’s going to be okay Em,” said Tyra watching the bride pace back and forth.  
“Tyra there’s no family here! I can’t believe my Mom was too busy to attend her own daughter’s wedding!”  
“Emily” Emily turned around to face Cassandra. She swore that was the first time in her life Cassandra didn’t call her Pits, “I think I’ve solved your problem.”   
“Does a certain bride need an escort?” asked Will coming into the room.   
Emily stood there stunned. No way could her med school crush walk her down the aisle on her wedding day! Was this another way for Cassandra to torment her? On her wedding day? But then again, it was better than going alone. And she really wasn’t in the mood to let Cassandra get the best of her and ruin her special day. She smiled and said, “Thank you Dr. Collins.” Much to Cassandra’s shock.   
“Gladly soon to be Dr. Barnes.”   
The Wedding March began to play. Micah, AJ, Tyra, and the minister were already at the altar. Micah looked up and his heart skipped a beat. Emily, his Emily, was beautiful. Sure she was being led down the aisle by Will, but he didn’t care. Emily was going to be his soon. Will and Emily made their way to the altar and soon Emily was standing next to Micah.  
“At this time, Micah and Emily would like to recite their wedding vows and exchange their rings.” Tyra and AJ handed the minister the rings.  
Micah took a deep breath and began his vows, “Emily, I knew the moment I saw you, you were special. That timid intern is about to become a confident resident. You’ve been with me through the good and bad times. I will always love you. With this ring, I thee wed.” Micah slid Emily’s ring onto her finger.  
“Micah, I never knew what love was until I met you. I thought I did but I didn’t. You changed me for the better and gave me confidence. I know we will have a life of adventure and love together. With this ring, I thee wed.” Tears slid down Emily’s cheeks as she secured Micah’s wedding ring.   
“Micah Jason Barnes, do you take this woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do,” Micah stated confidently.  
“Emily Victoria Owens, do you take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do,” she said happily.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!”   
Micah grinned from ear to ear and lifted Emily’s veil. Their lips met for the first time as husband and wife. Everyone: Tyra, the chief, Cassandra, Will, AJ, Kyle, Liz, and even Dr. Bandari and her husband clapped and cheered happily.  
“I now present Dr. Micah Jason and Dr. Emily Victoria Barnes!”  
Micah linked arms with Emily as they made their way down the aisle past everyone. And there wasn’t a dry eye in the church.


	15. Emily and the Reunion

The reception room was filled to the brim with Micah’s and Emily’s family and friends along with most of the staff from Denver Memorial. A.J tapped his glass for the toast.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to toast the bride and groom. Micah, you’ve been my friend for as long as I can remember. And Emily, you’ve gone from a quiet intern to a confident almost resident. May you both have a happy life together and may you both have success in Baltimore.”   
“To a happy life together,” everyone chorused.   
“Party time!” Tyra shouted and the DJ blared the music.   
Micah looked at Emily, “You ready babe?”  
“Micah,” Emily stiffened up.  
“Em, it is tradition for the bride and groom to dance at their wedding reception,” he said grabbing her hand, “Now I want to dance with my wife.”   
“Okay, but I’m warning you, I have two left feet,” she chuckled.  
“Hey we’ll be gone in two months who cares what people think,” he laughed wrapping his arms around her, “I love you Emily Barnes.” He loved the sound of that: Emily Barnes.  
“I love you too Micah Barnes.”   
Meanwhile, Dr. Bandari had taken a break from the dance floor to catch her breath. She was going to settle this once and for all. She walked over to her husband, “Evan?”  
He turned around to find his estranged wife standing in front of him, “Gina?”   
“Evan, before you say anything, I want to tell you something. When I slept with A.J., I was really drunk, but only because I was missing you. I’m so sorry for what I did and I regret it every day. I can’t change the past but I can make things better for the future,” she said.   
Evan took a deep breath and said, “You hurt me Gina. I was devastated when I found out what you did, but only because I care about you,” he said putting his hand on her shoulder, “If we’re going to make this marriage last, we need to work together. I’m not throwing ten years down the drain over one night.”   
“I’m not either. And I promise I’ll work less. So we can spend more time together,” she said.  
Evan smiled, “I love you Gina.”  
“I love you too Evan,” she said as their lips met for the first time in over a year.   
“Aaaahhh,” said the rest of the room simultaneously.  
“And we get caught,” sighed Dr. Bandari embarrassingly pulling away from her husband, “There’s nothing more to see here. Carry on everybody,” she smiled as she and Evan joined everyone on the dance floor.   
Later that Night…  
“I’m so glad Dr. Bandari and her husband made up. She was starting to get a little. Depressed,” said Emily when she found the right word.   
“Yeah, I was going to kill A.J. when I found out he took advantage of her and got her to do that,” said Micah, “As strict as she is, Dr. Bandari has always been like a second Mom to me.”   
“Glad you feel that way. She probably can’t wait to get rid of me,” Emily admitted honestly.  
“That isn’t true,” said Micah as they entered his apartment, “She’s that way with every intern. Including me. It must mean something since you were her research assistant.”   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Emily said.   
“Well Dr. Barnes. You got any ideas on what we should do tonight?” asked Micah jokingly.   
“Not in the least,” she smirked running towards the door, “But you forgot to do something very important didn’t you?”  
“Yes I did,” Micah smiled as ran back over to Emily and lifted her over the threshold as she squealed with delight. He carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. He looked into Emily’s blue eyes, “I forgot how beautiful you are.”   
“And I forgot how handsome you are,” she said.  
“You ready for a little wedding celebration?” he asked already undressing himself.  
“Whatever you say is best doctor,” she chuckled as she and Micah started to kiss passionately as they slowly undressed each other. They both began to make love for the first time as husband and wife. When they finished, they cuddled next to each other as Micah wrapped his arms around Emily. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard her name, “Emily?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you ready for a lifetime together?”  
“Of course,” she said.  
Micah kissed his wife’s temple and said, “I love you Emily Victoria Barnes.”  
Emily rolled over to meet his face and kissed with zealous and said, “I love you more Micah Jason Barnes.”


	16. Emily and the Goodbye

Emily still stared into her empty locker. It still said Emily Owens on it even though her last name hadn’t been Owens for two months now. She couldn’t believe today was her last day at Denver Memorial. Tomorrow, Micah and she would be on their way to Baltimore. She was scared beyond all get out but she had been on her first day in Denver too. At least she had Micah with her. Better than her med school crush and arch enemy.   
“Pits?” Speak of the devil.  
“Be nice. It’s her last day,” said Tyra, “We just wanted to say good luck and stay in touch.”   
“I will, I promise,” she said hugging Tyra, “You were my first friend here. why wouldn’t I?”   
“Emily, I know we’ve had our differences, but you always did challenge me to be my best,” said Cassandra with fake sweetness.   
_“Don’t fall into her trap. Just be polite,”_ thought Emily, “Of course Cassandra,” she said with fake enthusiasm.   
“Good luck,” she said before they both left. Emily left the locker room and slowly made her way around the hospital saying goodbye to everyone.  
“Hey Em?” asked Will from behind her.  
Emily turned around, “Hey Will.”  
“Wow, five years together and now we’re going our separate ways,” he said, “I would tell you to stay in touch but, I wouldn’t want to jeopardize your marriage.”   
“Will, we can still be friends. It just obviously won’t go any farther,” she said hugging him, “I’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too,” he said, “Good luck in Baltimore.”  
“Thanks,” she said.  
“Dr. Barnes,” said Dr. Bandari.   
Emily looked around for Micah then realized she was talking to her, “Yes, Dr. Bandari?”   
“I just wanted to say goodbye and good luck,” she said, “And thank you.”  
“For? For what?” stuttered Emily.  
“For being a terrific research assistant. A well behaved intern. A hard worker,” said Dr. Bandari as she looked down sheepishly, “And for helping me to make things right with Evan.”  
Emily nodded and looked down long enough to see something Dr. Bandari had never had before. A wedding ring on her left ring finger, “You’re welcome. Um, and I don’t mean to pry. Is that new?” Emily asked.  
Dr. Bandari looked at her ring and smiled, “Yeah I figured it was time to start wearing one.”   
“I know I didn’t act like it, but you were a great boss and mentor,” said Emily holding out her hand for a handshake.   
Dr. Bandari smiled and said, “Come here Dr. Barnes,” she said extending her arms and giving Emily a quick embrace before letting her go. She walked away as Micah approached.   
“You ready Dr. Barnes?” Emily asked.  
“Yeah but I want to go one more place before we hit the road if that’s okay with you,” he said.  
“Of course,” she said.  
Micah and Emily slowly walked hand in hand to where they were several months ago. The pain still there from when she left and the pain returning with the fact that they were now leaving. They stopped in front of the gravestone that clearly read, “RIP JOYCE BARNES. LOVING WIFE AND MOTHER. 1955- 2013.”   
Micah crouched down in front of the grave and laid the flowers in front of it. Tears started to run down his cheeks, “Well I never thought I’d be saying this again after the funeral but we’re leaving Mom. Emily and I are moving to Baltimore. I know you’ll be watching over us no matter what but I’m still sorry I’m leaving you behind.” Micah started to cry harder as he stroked the grave stone.   
Emily crouched down and took his hand and kissed it, “It’ll be okay Micah. She’d want you to be happy.”  
Micah stood up and slowly started to make his way back towards the car with Emily. He turned back one final time and said, “Goodbye Mom.”


	17. Emily and the Arrival

One Week Later…  
Micah and Emily slowly pulled up in front of their new house in Baltimore. Emily still couldn’t believe this was real life. She was so excited and nervous all at once. She had been nauseous she swore since before she left Denver.   
“Welcome to your new home, Dr. Barnes,” said Micah as he stepped out of the car and let her out.   
Emily stepped out and looked around the new neighborhood. She couldn’t wait to start at Hopkins in three days but there was also a part of her that wanted to be back at Denver Memorial.  
“You okay Em?” asked Micah.  
“Yeah just tired. And I feel a little sick to my stomach,” she answered honestly. She knew Micah could figure out when she was lying.  
Micah gave her a concerned look. She had been feeling fatigue and nausea since before they left Denver. He assumed it was just nerves but even he wasn’t that nervous, “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been feeling that way since before we left Colorado.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“Micah I’m fine. I felt this way before all the major changes in my life.”  
“Has it always lasted this long?” asked Micah, his grip becoming even tighter. As her husband, he felt the need to protect her even more so than when he first met her. Especially since he was the only familiar face left.   
“Micah, I’m fine,” said Emily pushing him away lightly, “But I do have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. I’ll bring up the headaches and nausea and fatigue if it makes you feel better.”   
“Okay,” he said. He knew it was only a routine checkup. He had to have one before he started at Hopkins as well. But somehow he felt Emily’s appointment would be more interesting than his.


	18. Emily and the Unexpected News

Emily sat in the doctor’s office waiting for the doctor to come. She had already had her height and weight and her vitals taken but she had requested to see the doctor personally. She walked in a few moments later.  
“Hello Dr. Barnes. I’m Dr. Brady,” she introduced herself.   
“Oh please, call me Emily,” she said shaking her hand.   
“I’m assuming you’re the wife of the Dr. Micah Barnes I saw this morning?” she asked.  
“Yes ma'am,” Emily answered.  
“He was concerned about you. Said you wanted to have some things checked out,” said Dr. Brady.  
Emily rubbed her hands together for a few moments before taking a deep breath and saying, “Well I’ve just been really tired lately. Some headaches. I haven’t had much of an appetite, because I’ve been queasy. A little sickness here and there.”  
“So nothing then,” Dr. Brady joked.   
Emily chuckled and said, “I don’t think it’s anything but Micah was worried.”  
A small smile formed at Dr. Brady’s lips and she asked, “Well no one has taken a blood sample yet, have they?”  
“No ma'am,” Emily shook her head in the negative.  
“Well it might be an idea to take one now so we can test for a few things,” said Dr. Brady.  
“Okay,” Emily agreed as Dr. Brady took a sample and sent it to the lab.  
“The results should be back in a few minutes,” she said and left the room. Emily sat there and pondered for a few minutes of what could be causing her recent symptoms when Dr. Brady returned.  
“Wow, that was fast,” said Emily shockingly, “What’s going on?”  
Dr. Brady gave Emily a smile before she answered, “Dr. Barnes. You’re pregnant!”


	19. Emily and the Reaction

Emily still couldn’t wrap her mind around the news. She was still sitting in the parking lot of the doctor’s office. She didn’t know whether she was happy or not. Pregnancy was always supposed to be a good thing right? Clapping and cheering were supposed to be the expected reactions but for some reason all Emily wanted to do was cry. She wanted to talk to someone before she told Micah. Emily got out her cell phone and called a familiar number from Denver Memorial. It rang few times before someone answered it.  
_“Dr. Dupre,”_ Tyra said on the other end.  
“Hey Tyra. It’s Emily,” said Emily.  
_“I know I saw the Caller I.D. I’m just messing with you,”_ she chuckled, _“So what’s up?”_  
“Well I have some…interesting news,” she said, “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”  
_“You have my word Em,”_ said Tyra.  
“I mean it Tyra. Even Micah doesn’t know yet,” said Emily.  
_“Wow. What’s going on Emily?”_ she asked.  
Emily took a deep breath before saying, “I’m pregnant.” She braced herself for the loud reaction she expected Tyra to give. But all she heard was silence from the other end.   
_“Wow, uh, I guess the most obvious answer would be congratulations, but I have the feeling you want a different one,”_ said Tyra.   
“I really don’t know what kind of answer I want right now,” admitted Emily, “I mean, I’m happy, I really am, but I’m also…”  
_“Scared?”_ asked Tyra.  
“Terrified!” said Emily, “I mean, this wasn’t planned, and what if Micah’s not happy and…”  
_“Em, you’re doing it again. Instead of just enjoying the moment, you’re overthinking things,”_ said Tyra. Emily had been doing that since the day she met her, _“That’s normal Em. Not that I have any experience, but all new Moms-to-be get worried from the moment they find out about the baby.”_  
“But I’m just getting started on my career. Will I even be a good mother?” Emily questioned.  
_“You’re the most compassionate person I’ve ever met. Of course you will,”_ reasoned Tyra, _“Now get off the phone with me and go tell Micah he’s going to be a Daddy.”_  
Later that night, Micah arrived home later than Emily was expecting him. He listened carefully but didn’t hear his wife putting anything away, so he figured she must be upstairs. Micah entered their bedroom to find the lights on and the T.V. on, but her eyes closed. He slowly and quietly got dressed for bed before he slowly tapped Emily on her shoulder, “Hey babe.”   
Startled, Emily groaned softly at being woken up but rolled over to face him, “Hey,” she smiled, “You seem happy.”   
“Of course. We’re starting our lives together and we can be who we want to be. We don’t have any responsibilities and we can focus on our careers.” Emily sucked in a sharp breath at that statement, “So how was your doctor’s appointment?”  
Emily chuckled, “You won’t believe me.”  
“Of course I will. What’s wrong Em? Are you okay?”  
“I’m okay,” she said as she took a deep breath as she prepared to turn her husband’s world on its axis, “I’m pregnant.”   
Micah sat up and looked into her eyes, looking for any signs of doubt, “You’re pregnant?”  
“Uh huh,” she mumbled biting her bottom lip.  
Micah continued to gaze at her before he got up from the bed, “Yes. Yes. YES!” he said, “This is the greatest moment of my life!”  
“I thought you were happy we didn’t have any responsibility?” asked Emily nervously.  
Micah sat down on the bed again and said, “No. This is me happy,” he placed his hand on Emily’s still flat abdomen, “This is us. And it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”   
Emily smiled as Micah wrapped his arms around her as his left hand stayed on her stomach. She looked into his eyes as she knew she had answered his question on if she was okay. She felt his hand against her cheek and she realized he was wiping away tears. She smiled and puffed a breath of relief as more fell. She looked into Micah’s eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. Seeing how happy the news made her husband, Emily now knew what reaction she had towards the pregnancy: excitement, nervousness, anxiety, all of the feelings in the book at once. She went back to kissing Micah, content in his arms, both thinking about the baby within her womb.


	20. Emily and the First Look

God, it was her first day at Denver Memorial all over again. The nervous, the excitement, everything all at once. And the funny thing was she didn’t start at Hopkins until tomorrow. But today, she was the patient. Waiting for what seemed like forever for her first ultrasound. She heard Micah say her name but she hadn’t quite heard what he asked, “What?” Emily asked.  
“Are you okay?” Micah repeated.   
Emily took a deep breath, “I don’t know,” she responded honestly, “It all seems surreal.”   
Micah nodded and continued to hold her hand while his other hand tapped his chair, a nervous habit. Emily went back to her trance thinking about everything that lied ahead: cravings, mood swings, backache, being the size of a small house, labor and delivery, nursing, teething, diapers, sleep deprivation, “ _Emily you really need to stop over thinking everything and just enjoy the experience,”_ she thought.  
“Emily Barnes,” called the receptionist, “You can head on back. The doctor will see you now.”  
Micah and Emily looked at each other and stood as they headed to the back room, hand in hand.  
“Good morning Dr. Barnes,” said a doctor as she walked into the room, “And I’m assuming you’re the husband?” she questioned.  
“That’s correct,” Micah confirmed.  
“I’m Dr. Lang,” she said as she scanned the chart, “Wait, are you the Emily Barnes that’s starting here tomorrow?”  
“Yes ma'am,” she nodded, “And Micah is too.”  
“Small world,” chuckled Dr. Lang, “So how are you feeling right now?” Micah and Emily looked at each other, “Anxious huh?”   
“That’s one way to put it,” Emily laughed softly as Micah continued to hold her hand and rub her back comfortingly.   
“Perfectly understandable. Would you please lean back for me and we’ll get started.” Emily obliged handing her purse off to her husband. Dr. Lang fired up the machine while Emily hiked up her blouse and shimmied her pants down slightly lower, “Okay here we go,” said the doctor she squirted on the gel eliciting a gasp from her patient.  
“Could warn somebody before the chill,” said Emily.   
Dr. Lang chuckled as she continued to search for the little life inside Emily. A smile formed when she found it. She spun the screen towards the couple and pointed to a blob in the middle of it, “There’s the baby.”   
Emily took a good look at it for the first time and wondered why she had been nervous this whole time. She felt Micah continue to run soothing circles on her hand.  
“Fetus is nice and healthy. I’d say you’re around eight weeks. And so far everything looks good,” informed the doctor, “And if you give me a second.” She tapped a key and a steady heartbeat filled the silence of the room. Emily and Micah admired the sound of their son’s or daughter’s heartbeat, “Okay, I’ll give you both the sonograms and a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and then you both can be on your way,” said Dr. Lang passing them off to the couple.   
“Thank you,” they responded simultaneously. Emily looked up at Micah as he gazed back at her. She could see the gleam of excitement in his eyes as she smiled back at him. At this point they both knew how they felt about the baby: overjoyed and in wonder.


	21. Emily and the First Day

Emily took a good look around her. As she entered the main building at Johns Hopkins Hospital to begin her first day as a resident. Micah held her hand tightly as they entered together. She could tell he was in as much awe as she was. Micah wasn’t really doing any surgeries today and neither was she. They were only getting acquainted with the hospital today, as well as their new mentor.  
“God, I’m even more nervous than I was in Denver,” said Emily apprehensively.  
“Why?” asked Micah raising his eyebrows at his wife.  
“Because this guy that we’re meeting today was one of the heart surgeons on the first successful separation of Siamese twins. He’s got to be good,” said Emily, “And probably just as intimidating as Dr. Bandari.”   
“It’ll be okay,” said Micah. Emily smiled a little. Her husband was ever the optimist. The little bit of joy she felt was only replaced by nausea. Emily pressed a hand to her abdomen taking a few deep breaths. Of course her morning sickness would start in full today of all days. An older gentleman approached the couple.  
“Good morning. I’m assuming you are Drs. Micah and Emily Barnes?” he said.   
“Yes,” said Micah as he and Emily shook the man’s hand.  
“I’m Dr. Cam. Welcome,” he said.  
Micah looked at Emily as he slowly watched the color drain from her face. But even though she looked as pale as a ghost, she actually seemed a little more relaxed around him than she ever was around Dr. Bandari.   
“Are you alright Dr. Barnes?” asked Dr. Cam as he observed his newest resident.   
“Just nervous, that’s all,” she said.  
“Emily people will eventually find out,” said Micah rolling his eyes, “You’ll be the first to know sir, Emily is pregnant.”   
“Well congratulations Dr. Barnes,” he smiled and nodded towards her, “Never a bad time for a baby.”  
“Thank you sir,” she smiled. She liked this guy so much better than Dr. Bandari. He seemed more relaxed and not as…uptight. The rest of the day went smoothly and thankfully, Emily didn’t actually get sick until they got home later that night.   
“So what did you think babe?” asked Micah.  
“It was good. I’m glad we decided to do this,” she smiled.  
“Good I’m glad you’re happy,” said Micah kissing her.  
“But we still have a long road ahead of us,” chuckled Emily.   
“What do you mean?” asked Micah.  
Emily took his hand and put it on her abdomen, “I mean this little guy or girl.”   
“Yeah, you’re right. But I’ll be with you every step of the way,” he said.  
“I love you Micah,” Emily said.  
“I love you too Em,” Micah kissed her again and then kissed her belly, “And I love you little one.”


	22. Emily and the Gender Game

Twelve Weeks Later…  
Emily stared at herself in the mirror. She loved her body but at the same time, she hated her body. She no longer fit into size two clothes but the bump that had formed made her smile every time she looked at it. She was dying to know whether it was a boy or girl growing inside her but she still had a day before she found out the gender. And of course then Micah and she would have to decide on a name.   
Micah knocked on the bathroom door, “Em, is it okay if I come in?”  
“Yeah,” she responded.  
Micah came in with the phone in his hand, “It’s Tyra. And by the sounds of it, half the staff at Denver Memorial is on the other end,” he chuckled.  
Emily took the phone out of her husband’s hand, “What is it Tyra?”  
_“Having mood swings much?”_ asked Tyra jokingly, _“Just wanted to know if you know what the gender is yet?”_   
“Not yet. Tomorrow,” said Emily.   
_“I bet you $20 it’s a girl!”_ said Tyra.  
Emily started to laugh and looked up at Micah, “Tyra’s sure our baby is a girl,” she said to him.   
“I think it’s a girl. You don’t think so?” he asked raising his eyebrows.  
Emily shook her head in the negative, “Nah. I think it’s a little boy.”   
_“I’ve been getting guesses from everyone if you want to hear them,”_ said Tyra happily.  
Emily rolled her eyes though she knew Tyra couldn’t see her, “You would Tyra. But let’s hear what everyone thinks.”  
_“Well, Cassandra, AJ, and Kyle agree with you. Will, Dr. Bandari, and I say you guys are wrong,”_ she said.  
“Well I guess it’s even then,” said Micah who could hear both ends of the conversation since Emily put Tyra on speaker phone, “Four of us say it’s a boy and four of us say it’s a girl.”  
“Well I guess we’ll find out tomorrow who’s right and who’s wrong,” said Emily.  
_“Call me when you guys know,”_ said Tyra.  
“Will do,” said Micah.  
_“But I still say Emily’s wrong,”_ said Tyra.  
“Goodbye Tyra,” said Emily as she hung up the phone.


	23. Emily and the Gender

Micah and Emily sat in the waiting room excited and nervous all at once. Today they would find out the gender of their baby. They were still dead set on their decisions from before.   
“So you ready babe?” asked Micah taking Emily’s hand.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she smiled. They were called back and Dr. Lang entered the room.  
“You ready to begin?” she asked Emily. Emily nodded as she exposed her abdomen and Dr. Lang squirted the gel onto it, “Try to relax Emily,” she said feeling her patient’s tension beside her.  
“That’s easy for you to say,” Emily chuckled.   
“The baby looks great. You’re right on target with weight and fetal development. And as of right now, nothing will impair anything when it comes time for the birth,” informed Dr. Lang, “Do you guys want to know gender?”  
“Well I think all of our friends will go mad if we don’t find out soon,” laughed Micah, “And the two of us need to settle what it is. One of us is right and one of us is wrong?”  
“Oh?” questioned Dr. Lang amusingly.  
“Yeah I say it’s a boy, Micah says it’s a girl,” admitted Emily.  
“Well it seems Dad has a good intuition,” said Dr. Lang.  
“Ah man really?” asked Emily.  
“Yep. Congratulations. You’re having a girl!”


	24. Emily and the Invitiation

Twelve Weeks Later…  
Micah stared into what used to be the guest room. Now it was a pale pink with everything his baby girl would need. Micah smiled at the thought. Even though most guys would want a son, he always saw himself raising a girl. Maybe it was because he grew up with his mother and sister around all the time, he didn’t know. All he knew is he was overjoyed by the fact that he had gotten everything he wanted lately.   
“Micah?” he heard his wife call his name.  
“In the nursery Em,” he called out to her. Emily sauntered into the nursery and took his hand. He kissed her temple and then noticed her tenseness, “What’s wrong Em?”   
“Just thinking we have a month left before she gets here and we still have a million things to do,” she said a little apprehensively.   
“Stop worrying. It’s not good for our little girl,” said Micah resting his hand on her swelling belly.  
“Our girl doesn’t even have a name yet,” reminded Emily.   
“Well we’ll have that settled before the night is out,” said Micah confidently.  
“You sound so sure of yourself Dr. Barnes,” Emily chuckled just as the phone rang, “Barnes residence,” Emily answered.  
_“Hey! How is our Mommy-to-be?”_ asked Tyra.  
“Scared to death,” Emily admitted honestly, “How about with you?”  
_“All’s well in Denver. Hey Em, put me on speaker phone. I have something to tell you and Micah.”_  
Emily did as she was asked. “Hey Tyra,” Micah said.  
 _“Hi Micah. I was wondering if you two could come to Denver next week?”_  
“What why?” asked Emily?  
 _“It’s a surprise,”_ said Tyra in her usual mysterious manner.  
“Um, well I think next week is out but can we come two weeks from now? I mean even though I’m on maternity leave, Micah’s vacation starts then,” explained Emily.  
“Babe, don’t you think that might be pushing it a little?” asked Micah wrapping his arms around her middle, “You are due September 28th and most babies don’t come on their expected arrival.”   
“Micah, I’ll be fine,” said Emily pushing him away gently with her free hand, “We’ll both be there Tyra.” Micah just shook his head and smiled. The shy, quiet girl he knew when they first met was definitely more stubborn than he remembered.   
_“Great!”_ Tyra beamed, _“I’ll give you the address to mine and Molly’s house later.”_  
“Wait? You and hot Molly?” smirked Micah though he knew Tyra couldn’t see it.  
 _“Yeah. We’re dating,”_ said Tyra softly.  
“Aw! Congrats Tyra,” said Emily.  
 _“Thanks Em. I’ll see you both in two weeks,”_ said Tyra.  
“Okay bye,” Emily laughed and hung up, “Well you ready for bed?” she asked her husband.  
“Bed or sleep?” he smirked.   
“Naming the baby,” Emily answered knowing what was going through his mind.  
“Fine,” he said a little disappointed.   
When the couple finally decided on a name, they also decided on not telling everyone until she was born, “You know it’ll drive everyone nuts. Especially Tyra,” Emily laughed.  
“Yeah but that’s part of the fun,” Micah chuckled, “Good night baby. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” she said and kissed him.  
“And Daddy loves you Princess,” said Micah kissing the swollen home of his daughter before drifting off to sleep next to his wife.


	25. Emily and the Baby Shower

Two Weeks Later…  
Denver…  
“It feels so good to be back in Denver again doesn’t it babe?” asked Micah as he made his way over to Tyra’s and Molly’s house for Emily’s surprise. He had the hunch he knew what it was but then again he never knew with Tyra.  
“Yeah, it’ll be nice to see everyone again,” Emily admitted as she slowly made her way out of the car and towards the house, which was not easy with a thirty-five week baby bump. Micah and Emily knocked on the door and Tyra answered.   
“Hey guys! It’s good to see you,” she said happily and looked at Emily, “And of course you’re glowing Em!”   
“Right. I know a lie when I hear one Tyra,” Emily laughed, “But it’s good to see you too.”   
“So what’s the big surprise?” asked Micah as he smirked at Tyra.  
“What do you think? What do all Mommies and Daddies- to- be have to have before the baby is born?” chuckled Tyra.  
“Yeah we figured,” smiled Emily but it quickly faded when she felt a cramp in her abdomen.  
“You alright Em?” asked Tyra.  
“Yeah, Braxton Hicks contractions that’s all,” she responded.   
“Oh okay,” said Tyra letting them into her house where everybody was already in the living room adorned by pink decorations.  
“Hey everyone,” said Emily when she walked into the room to a round of ‘You look great’ and ‘It’s so good to see you both.’  
“Well now that you both are here, let’s get the party started! Well as much as we can party,” chuckled Tyra. Emily received a ton of gifts for the new baby and overall had a great time.   
“So I’ve been dying to know guys. What’s her name?” asked Will.  
“We’re not telling anyone until she’s born,” said Micah.  
“What! Why not?” asked Tyra.   
“Just to keep you in suspense and drive you insane,” smirked Emily until she was hit with more pain.   
“Are you sure you’re okay Dr. Barnes?” asked Dr. Bandari.  
“Of course Dr. Bandari,” Emily responded.   
“Are you sure?” asked Cassandra. Wow, it wasn’t like her to care.  
“I’m positive,” said Emily, “I’ve been having practice contractions for a while.” Soon the party was over and Emily and Micah were getting ready to head back to the hotel.  
“Well it was good seeing everybody,” said Micah as everyone said their goodbyes.  
“You too,” everyone responded. Micah and Emily started to head out the door when Emily suddenly stopped.  
“Micah? What’s the closest hospital to here?” she asked.  
“Um, the one you worked at for a year and a half,” he said jokingly, “Why?”   
“My water just broke.”


	26. Emily and the Birth

Micah blinked a couple of times to let the information sink into his brain, “Your water broke?”  
“Yes Micah,” said Emily firmly.  
“But…But…You’re only 38 weeks. You’re not due until the 28th,” he stammered.   
“Well get a grip. It’s happening,” said Emily bluntly.   
“Well we got to get to the hospital then,” said Micah as he suddenly realized what was happening and panic started setting in.  
“I can drive you guys while Micah rides in the back with you,” said Tyra taking over.  
“Yeah we can all follow behind,” said Will agreeing with Tyra.   
“Okay whatever you guys think is best let’s just go!” shouted Emily as another contraction hit her. Micah and Emily quickly piled into the back of Tyra’s car as everyone else went to their cars.  
“Just keep breathing Em, we’re almost through this one,” coached Micah as he breathed with her.  
“Oh no! There’s no we involved here!” said Emily through gritted teeth, “I’d like to see you take over!” Micah knew to be quiet then. They arrived at the hospital several minutes later where Micah and Emily went back to the delivery room while everyone else went to the waiting room.   
Eight Hours Later…  
“Is the epidural working babe?” asked Micah concerned. He hated seeing his wife in this much pain.   
“Not really!” Emily shouted.  
“Well she’s almost here then,” Micah nodded not furthering the conversation.  
“Okay, here comes another contraction Emily,” informed Dr. Jenkins, the attending OB/GYN at Denver Memorial.  
“AH! You think I don’t know that!?” shouted Emily.   
“You really need to push on this one,” she said.  
“Micah?” Emily asked holding out her hand.  
Micah smiled and took her hand, “Push baby push!” he coached.   
“It hurts baby!” Emily yelled.  
“Keep going Emily,” said Dr. Jenkins, “I see her head!”  
“One more baby,” said Micah as Emily pushed with what little energy she had left. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard an infant crying.   
“Happy birthday baby girl!” said Dr. Jenkins as she cleaned her off and handed her to Emily, “9:08 P.M.”   
Emily gazed at her baby girl and suddenly realized that the pain was all worth it, “Hey there little one,” she smiled, “I’m your Mommy.”  
“And I’m your Daddy,” said Micah as he stroked her light brown hair and gazed with pride into her blue eyes.  
“Do we have a name?” she asked.  
Emily nodded and said, “Welcome to the world Aubrey Joyce Barnes.”


	27. Emily and Baby Aubrey

“Aubrey Joyce Barnes. Any significance to the name?” asked Dr. Jenkins as she made the birth certificate and hospital bracelet.  
“Yes. She’s named after my mother Joyce,” said Micah proudly.  
“Well I’m sure Joyce is watching over her granddaughter and would like that,” said Dr. Jenkins, knowing Joyce passed away about a year beforehand.   
Emily looked at her daughter with pride before realizing she came into the world on September 8, 2013 at 9:08 PM. She would be organized like that to even give birth on a specific schedule.   
Micah sat down on the bed next to his wife and kissed her on the temple, “Good job baby. I’m so proud of you.”  
Emily looked up from her daughter who was happily nursing into her husband’s eyes, “And thank you for being the best husband a girl could have,” she smiled and kissed him before turning her attention to the suckling infant. She chuckled at the adorable sound her daughter made.   
Micah touched Aubrey’s tiny and hand and gazed at his baby girl with pride. He couldn’t believe her was a Daddy. He couldn’t believe he had a daughter.   
Micah and Emily heard a knock at the door, “Come in,” said Emily as Aubrey yawned and closed her eyes.   
Tyra poked her head into the room, “Hey guys. Can we come and meet the newest Barnes?”  
“Of course, come on in,” said Emily as Tyra, Molly, Will, Cassandra, Dr. Bandari, and Evan entered the room.   
“Ah she’s adorable,” said Molly as she gazed at the baby.  
“Em, are you finally going to tell us her name?” asked Tyra impatiently.  
“Well maybe we should wait until she’s older…” Micah smirked.  
“Shut it Micah, what’s her name?” asked Tyra.  
“Aubrey Joyce Barnes,” Emily responded.  
“I think that’s a good name,” said Will looking at Micah instantly knowing its significance.   
“Hey there little one,” Dr. Bandari cooed at Aubrey, “I promise that you have a terrific Mommy and Daddy.”  
“Thank you Dr. Bandari,” smiled Emily.   
“Anytime Dr. Barnes,” she said, “Both of you.”   
“And Tyra,” said Emily causing her to look over at the happy parents.  
“Yes?” asked Tyra.  
Emily and Micah looked at each other instantly making a unanimous decision, “We want you to be Aubrey’s Godmother,” said Emily.   
“Really?” asked Tyra pleasantly surprised.  
“Yes really,” said Micah, “But if you don’t want to be then we can find someone else…”  
“No I want to be!” said Tyra happily, “In that case, I want to hold my Goddaughter.”   
Emily promptly passed Aubrey to Tyra and watched amusingly as her daughter was held by everyone in the room.  
“Just think maybe this will be Dr. Bandari one day,” joked Will as he watched his superior cuddle with Aubrey.  
“Don’t count on it Dr. Collins,” she said sternly while trying to hide a smile. She passed Aubrey back to Emily to which both mother and daughter were falling asleep.  
“I guess that’s our cue to go,” said Molly, “Congratulations Micah, Emily. Enjoy your new little one.”  
“Thank you guys,” said Emily tiredly as everyone left the room. Boy they didn’t call it labor for nothing.   
Micah carried his daughter over to incubator for Aubrey to sleep in so she would stay warm. He collapsed in the pull out chair next to Emily’s hospital bed as Emily and he fell asleep hand in hand.


End file.
